Now You Know
by cassididdy
Summary: This is my first songfic and it stinks. Phil is wanting to tell Keely That he's going back to the future. Stories better than summery.
1. Goodbye

_**I do not own POTF or the song Know You Know by Hilary Duff.**_

_**Bold italics is a song.**_

_**I decided to beta this story, so that all the grammar mistakes are fixed and that it flows better.**_

Phil walked down the hallwayof his school. Well, his former school. The closer he got to the broadcast lab, closer to her, the more his heart broke.

_**In these eyes**_

_**More than words**_

_**More than anything that I've spoken**_

_'Keely' _he thought to himself. '_It's such a lovely name for a beautiful girl_.'

He stopped at the door that blocked him from the one he cared most about and stared at it. He placed his hand on the doorknob, then took it off. He turned to walk away when he heard sobbing. He opened the door to find Keely lying on the couch, tears soaking her face.

_**As the skies turned to gray**_

_**My heart's just about to crack open**_

"Keely, what happend?" he asked, his mind thinking the worst scenario.

"Why are you leaving me Phil? Why? I thought you liked it here." Keely said starting to cry harder.

"I don't want to, believe me I don't want to go, but it's not my decision to stay. I would stay if it were my choice, but I was out-voted. Everyone else wants to go home. How did you find out?" he asked.

"I overheard Pim telling one of her teachers. Well, more like screaming," she said with a slight giggle. Phil laughed softly.

_**So the story goes**_

_**There's something you should know**_

_**Before I walk away**_

_**and I blow the ending**_

"So, when are you leaving?" Keely asked.

"In the morning. Just so you know, I've decided we are skipping school today and going to spend it together. Just you and me." Phil said with a smile.

"Cool. I'd like that." Keely said with a small smile. Phil and Keely had snuck out of school and were headed to some place they could get on the skyak. They spent their day flyng around the world. After many hours and a good french toast, Phil took Keely back to her house. He told her that he would come and say good-bye before he left the next morning.

_**I never wanna be without you**_

_**Oh No Here I go**_

_**Now you know**_

_**What I feel about you**_

_**there's no running**_

_**I must have been wrong to doubt you (You)**_

_**Oh no**_

_**There I go**_

_**No control**_

_**And I'm fallen**_

_**So now you know**_

Phil was up and on his way to Keely's house the sun was up. When Phil went up to the door, he barely knocked and not even one miunte later, the door opened and he could tell she had been crying. He hugged her immediatly, no words spoken since they were both too emotinal to speak. Phil pulled away and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He handed her a slip of paper, and said "good-bye Keel." He was halfway up the sidewalk when he heard a soft,"good-bye Phil."

_**Feel so light**_

_**Craving oxygen**_

_**All this truth's left me empty**_

_**Will you run**_

Two weeks went buy since Phil went back to the future. Keely had been afraid to open the piece of paper, scared it would bring back all her memories. Finally, one day, Keely came home from school and couriousty got the best of her. She opened the note. It said:

Dear Keel,

Please don't be sad that I left. I'm a wreck about it myself and my parents won't leave me alone. I just wanted to say thanks. Thank you for being my first real friend. Thanks for letting me have that dance at the school dance. And mostly, thank you for being my best friend. I could go on and on about how great you are. Even though I'm in the future, it still means a lot to me. I have to get going, but before I do, I wanted to say something for the longest time. I Love You. I figured that out when you used Robbie to make me jealous. Just so you know, it worked. Never forget me, because I for sure won't forget you.

Just remember, I'll be with you always.

Love, Phil.

_**Can you handle it**_

_**Cause I need you to tell me**_

_**Maybe this is bold**_

_**But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending**_

For the rest of evening, Keely sat in her room crying. What she didn't know was that in the future Phil was crying too.

_**So the story goes**_

_**Yeah**_

_**You already know**_

_**So don't be a fool**_

_**And go spoil the ending**_

_**I never wanna be without you**_

_**Oh no, here I go**_

_**Now you know**_

_**What I feel about you**_

_**There's no running**_

_**I must have been wrong to doubt chu you**_

_**Oh no**_

_**There I go**_

_**No control**_

_**And I'm fallen**_

_**So now you know**_

_**here is my first song fic. It stinks.**_


	2. UPDATE

Hi hi!

Long time, no updates.

Well, I just wanted to let you know, I will be beta'ing my currents stories and making some new changes :)

HOWEVER, it is still questionable if I will continue the stories.

The PotF ones are complete, so this only pertains to the HSM:HPE.

So, just want you all to know, I appreciate everything from the bottom of my heart.

Thank you lovelys.

3


End file.
